Royale Flush
by Ififall
Summary: Trevor Royale FanFiction. Spoilers. Trevor traps Phoebe to get to Jacqui, but how can he make Phoebe tell all?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult and disturbing scenes. Borrowing the character Lisbeth also called "Lizzy" From "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo"

* * *

Everything that Trevor did had an ulterior motive. When it came to Lisbeth he had to tread extra carefully. She was a wild child, with a dangerous past, but so did Trevor. They met through Nils. It was supposed to be just business. After drunken talking they fell into bed one night. One night only…..so he thought. Trevor had already forgotten about it. It didn't stop them from messing about every now and again. He knew that Lisbeth liked to be in control. He didn't mind when she came over. She'd usually be on top, looking at the ceiling while he gently caressed her arse. He didn't think he'd be using her for anymore than bedroom business, until Jacqui McQueen screwed him over.

All that money. All those packaged goods he had in that van…fucking gone.

* * *

He couldn't believe it when he found out McQueen let them go. Now he had the chance to find Jacqui McQueen and make her and her family pay. When he heard Phoebe's voice on the end of the line, he wasn't sure he'd got the right girl. But not many people were called McQueen and it didn't take long to get a middleman to do some digging. Just like her tacky family Phoebe McQueen was a jailbird with a criminal record. The McQueen's had protected her. Now he'd have to get little Phoebe alone.

That wasn't difficult when one of Trevor's illegal's was trying to get a job. They needed a passport to get regular money. "Yeah sure love…I can meet ya" Trevor told her. "Great thanks…..yeah I can be there" Phoebe said. Trevor drove with his fellas to get Phoebe. He asked one of his mates to get out of the car when he could see little Miss Phoebe McQueen walking up the path. She looked younger than she sounded. If she was anything like he family Trevor knew she'd have a gob on her. "Hiya…..I'm here about a passport for my mate" Phoebe said. Trevor got out of the van, and walked around the side. "McQueen….Jacqui ripped me off" Trevor said grabbing Phoebe by the waist.

* * *

"Get the fuck off me!" Phoebe yelled. "Nah love…you're gonna tell me where Jacqui is" Trevor said dumping her in the van. His mate slammed the doors. "Wait…..let me out you bastards" Phoebe yelled. "She's a noisy one ain't she?" One of Trevor's mates asked. "She won't be for long" Trevor said. They drove her to the usual place. An allotment in a storage unit that belonged to one of Trevor's many many mates. Trevor got out of the car. "Get out you lot….I'll lock the door" Trevor said. They all walked out. Trevor opened the van door electronically and locked the allotment door. Straight after Trevor went to his office and turned on his CCTV and his phones.

"Hello?" Phoebe said. She banged on the van door and it sprang open. "Thank fuck" Phoebe said running to the doors but they were locked. "Is anyone out there? Help me!" Phoebe said banging the doors. "No-one is out there" A girl said. Phoebe turned around to see a girl who looked like she was in her teens. She was a right state. She had messy hair, dark dirty clothes, and Phoebe thought she could see a small bruise under her eye. "Why the fuck are we here?" Phoebe asked. "Cause you've got something he wants" The girl said. The girl wandered over to a bare mattress on the floor and sat down.

* * *

Phoebe followed her and sat on the end of the mattress. "We can both put our thinking caps on" Phoebe said searching her own pockets. "Shit….you got a phone?" Phoebe asked. "If I did…I'd be gone" The girl said. "What's your name?" Phoebe asked. "Lizzy" The girl said. She told Phoebe that Trevor wanted money from her but she couldn't pay it. "I'd give you something…..but I've gotta pay "Trevor" or what-ever-his-name-is for my mate's passport" Phoebe said. "Why meet Trevor alone?" Lizzy asked. "You've gotta know what Trevor's like" Lizzy said.

"I didn't know it were him on the phone. And my mate really needs this passport" Phoebe said. "I ain't scared of Trevor anyway….I would have still met up with him" Phoebe said. "This friend is more than just a friend aren't they?" Lizzy asked. Phoebe shrugged. "We ain't doing anything we're just mates" Phoboe said. "But you want to be more….it's obvious" Lizzy said. "Shut up" Phoboe said getting up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to piss you off" Lizzy said following her. "It's just I've been there, doing crazy things to get noticed….but Trevor is crazy" Lizzy said.

* * *

"There must be a secret door or something" Phoebe said walking and touching the walls, hoping that bricks would fall out and reveal a hidden passage. "This isn't _The Secret Garden_" Lizzy said. "Has this friend "showed" his umm…. "interest?" Lizzy asked. Phoebe stayed silent. Lizzy took that as a no and stood next to her. "I can't believe that….you're really pretty" Lizzy said. She stepped towards Phoebe and kissed her. Without thinking Phoebe kissed her back. Moments later they were on the mattress. Lizzy kissed Phoebe on the neck and put her hand up Phoebe's shirt. She ran her hand over Phoebe's chest, then her stomach.

Yeah, Phoebe had the pact that she had to think about. Lizzy's hand went over Phoebe's thighs, before she rubbed her hand against Phoebe's crotch. Phoebe gasped, but that warm feeling against her leg didn't last long…

* * *

Thanks for that Liz, now you can fuck off" Trevor said. Phoebe stared in horror as Lizzy got off the mattress and went out the door. "Wait….what the fuck?" Phoebe asked trying to run herself before Trevor blocked her.

"Not so fast McQueen. Your slag Jacqui has left me hungry so…..I got myself an Indian take-away" Trevor said.

"Fuck you" Phoebe said.

* * *

"Yeah….that's what I had in mind too" Trevor said slapping Phoebe in the face before pushing her onto the mattress.

"Get the fuck off me you piece off shit!" Phoebe said. Trevor hit her harder before taking Phoebe's trousers off and shoving his hand down her knickers.

"Open your legs bitch" Trevor said pushing one hand over her mouth. She bit him and he turned her over pushing her deeper into the mattress.

"I'll give you one last chance McQueen…where is the slag?" Trevor asked.

* * *

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

"Wrong answer" Trevor said pulling down her trousers, then her knickers. He forced himself inside of her ignoring her screams. Phoebe turned the air blue as Trevor held her down. After what seemed like ages, Trevor pulled himself out of her. He pulled her shirt up and spilled himself on her back.

"Dick….you'll never find Jacqui" Phoebe said.

* * *

"Wanna bet?" Trevor said pulling his trousers up and walking away. He locked the door and Phoebe was back to square one.

Phoebe pulled her trousers up and looked up at the ceiling. She was too angry to cry.

Jacqui may have disappeared, but with Vincent and George on her side, Phoebe was going to make Trevor pay…..


End file.
